I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may concurrently communicate with multiple UEs via the downlink and the uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UEs, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UEs to the base station. On the uplink, each UE may transmit data and/or other information to its serving base station, and the transmission from the UE may cause interference to neighbor base stations. It may be desirable to mitigate interference in order to improve system performance.